


Temptation Falls

by Supermassiveburrito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creampie, Gangbang, Ghosts, Goth - Freeform, Halloween, Haunted House, Other, blowjob, multiple insertions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermassiveburrito/pseuds/Supermassiveburrito
Summary: Alex's Halloween isn't off to a great start. Harassed by bullies, nearly losing her job and getting stuck in the woods; naked and alone in the woods, finding the old "Spook House" doesn't help. But strange things are happening around her and stranger things are sure to come as she learns of the weirder parts of her very weirdly named town of Temptation Falls.





	Temptation Falls

The ancient wooden door burst open with enough force to propel it back into the wall it was mounted in, the sound echoing loudly even through the cacophony of torrential rains and booming thunder. She hit the floor hard and cursed, slamming her small fist down before picking herself back up and shutting the door now somewhat loose on its hinges. She stood there shivering and muttering under her breath about how stupid she was to have tripped over the stairs leading to the entrance like that and how much she hated them for what they did. The shivering didn't get any better inside as the insulation in abandoned buildings was rarely well maintained and there was no one to light the fireplace. Even if there were, she refused the notion that anyone would even care to prepare anything to help her.

She knew she needed to find something, though; be it a fire if she could a safe way to make one or even just blankets regardless of how dusty they may be or how difficult it was to ensure the bugs lurking beneath them had been fully removed. It wouldn't be long till she fell ill standing in the cold and dark as her pale nude body, wet with frigid rains and illuminated brightly by the moonlight trickling in through the windows on both sides of the great wooden door. She couldn't believe how gullible she had been, how she had allowed herself to be tricked all on account of some stupid disease as though that would have changed anything. To have let them steal her clothing and to have forgotten her phone in her car was inexcusable and tears continued to fall as she repeatedly insulted herself over how pathetic she believed herself to be.

“Alex, you stupid bitch…” she whispered under her sobbing which seemed impossibly loud in the quiet room.

She looked to her right as she continued through the main hallway to find a large oval mirror, heavily antiquated in its design and appearing to be made quite possibly of silver although the thick layer of dust obscured its luster. She couldn't bare to look at herself in it and instead covered her face and quickly skipped past it. The building was an old and long abandoned house deep within the forest and accessible via a long and winding trail that could be traversed with a car provided you knew where it connected to the roads. It was not a mansion or manor but was considerably larger than nearly any other home in town. Alex had come to see this place a number of times growing up as it had always been a place of innumerable rumors and ghost stories yet she had never tried to enter it, alone or with company. Had she been of sounder mind, she would have been filled with boundless wonder and intrigue, though being of sounder mind would ultimately mean she wouldn't have ever thought to come here as she thought she had long abandoned those adolescent curiosities as the owners had abandoned the curious home.

Wet slapping sounds echoed in the huge main room as she entered and signs of squatting were abundant giving her a sense of trepidation as she might not be alone, especially as the front door was unlocked. Garbage was strewn about the floor, a few dirty pieces of clothing lay dust-caked here and there but everything was old and in blatantly unusable condition even with her desperation so greatly driving her. The clothes were beyond filthy and the one shirt she poked with her toe was crusty. She found no signs of edible food as all that remained were empty soup cans and moldy bread loaves. Her sobbing picked up again as her situation felt more crushing the longer she searched but she knew she couldn't give up on warmth even if satiating her hunger was out of the question. 

By way of karmic providence or dumb luck, purchase was found in the discovery of a lighter sitting upon the mantle of the wide fireplace located in the center of the farthest wall. Next to it was a sizable stack of firewood; dusty but mercifully dry. Alex wasted no time in placing logs into the mouth of the fireplace though she was careful to stack it all properly to avoid anything falling out and onto the floor. With the wood stacked she searched for a decent source of kindling and found old magazines among the refuse present. Alex began to tear pages from them and stuff them under and around the logs. With everything set she took the lighter and with a few attempts, its flame held.

The logs took arduous coaxing to fully combust yet eventually they surrendered to the might of flame and Alex let out a much needed sigh of relief that she just might not die of pneumonia, alone and broken in an abandoned spook house deep in the forest. Still though, she knew she wouldn't do well without something to contain her heat and that lest she simply try to sleep close to the fire; the prospect of which making her feel incredibly apprehensive due to her hair, she would need something akin to a blanket. Alex stood beside the fire now grabbing her hair at as close to her skull as possible and slowly wringing the rain water from the long, straight, jet black mass hanging well below her bottom.

“This time,” she spat between her teeth, “This time I'm hacking this shit off for real. First fucking thing I'm doing when I get back!”

Part of her anger was due to just how many times she needed needed to work her way down from scalp to end in order to get the majority of the water out and by the time she was done there was a wide puddle beneath her. Her next few minutes were spent silently staring at the flames though not in some cliche of burning the world with her vengeance but instead, merely for her lack of anything else remotely more interesting occurring. She remained there until she felt mostly dry or at least dry enough to stop shivering so violently. Footsteps broke the silence as she slowly made her way from the main room and proceeded up the stairs she had passed with the intention of finding a bedroom.

Despite her lithe body and easy steps, each step of the staircase creaked and moaned loudly as though they protested her intrusion. Still she proceeded as she felt little drive in searching downstairs. Though she had no actual knowledge of what this place was like or where any of the rooms were located, she believed the upstairs would logically hold more bedrooms or storage closets that might still have something in them for her to scavenge.

Her search proved to be long and unremarkable though she felt a little safer with no one hiding upstairs and by the last room she found a considerable boon in the form of a large comforter that had been wrapped in a sheet and kept relatively free of dust. She found no insects as she shook it and, satisfied, she made her way back downstairs so the fire wouldn't be left unattended for long. Alex paused as she turned to the door, the faint hint of a whisper flitting past her ear.

“H-hello?” she asked sheepishly.

She had no means of defending herself and there was no way for her to be even more vulnerable than her current condition. She cursed herself under her breath, angry for not having thought to locate something for defence.

“Hello?” she called out again.

She could still hear it though it was little more than what she thought was a whisper. For all she could tell it was just her imagination running wild now that she wasn't so fully consumed with directionless rage and her mind could both comprehend and register just how frightening a place she was trapped in. The storm still boomed outside now and again, the rain much louder in that room than it had been downstairs. Alex tried to listen and to actually discern what might be spoken but every time she thought she was getting it a clap of thunder would mask it or the rains and wind would pick up just enough to do the job themselves. Alex wrapped herself in the comforter and left the room knowing that there was still a third floor and a basement where someone may be lurking yet she shook her head and went back down the stairs. She wasn't a coward, she would tell herself later, and her imagination was just too great at the moment. 

Returning downstairs calmed her slightly, letting her sit down and wrap herself in the comforter near the fire. The warmth was soothing like a small kindness afforded her after suffering such cruel indecency. There was still the ache of it all lingering in her mind as there was so little else for her to think about. The raw hate she felt for those that had hurt her and the absurd humiliation of what followed as she wandered through the woods. What almost hurt as much, at least in the sense that it left her with many unpleasant questions was how she enjoyed just a bit of the latter problem and she couldn’t really understand why. Alex reached for the stacks of magazines she had grabbed to acquire kindling from and pulled one from the middle at random.

It was a porn comic, plain and simple yet Alex opened it anyway. While she had a rather significant interest in things of a lewd and inappropriate nature, she really only had an interest in what was before her due to the lack of anything else to engage with while she waited till she was warm and tired enough to fall asleep since she had no real way of knowing when the storm would end. Flipping through it she paused at one of the stories that peaked her interest. A woman with dark brown skin and somewhat Egyptian-styled makeup and headdress in her long, straight black hair, was captured by two hulking lizard men. They were dressed in primitive furs and hides though they proudly displayed their massive erect cocks that the woman stared at with a hesitant expression.   
Alex continued reading as the two lizardmen lifted her easily and held her between them. They aimed their cocks to her pussy and began pressing them into her, her golden eyes widening as they began to penetrate her at the same time. Despite the current situation, Alex continued to become more entertained by the story finding the art rather nice and wanting to see more of what happened to the woman. As the lizardmen forced the entirety of their thick cocks into her, her expression took one of total shock. Panel after panel presented various angles showing her pussy being stretched and her massive breasts bouncing wildly. Alex read with a perverted glee as the two lizardmen finally released their loads inside her while the woman smiled-

“...Hey…”

Alex shuddered as she heard it. This time there was no mistake, what she heard, be it a real whisper or just her imagination; it was a word. Loud and complete enough for her to fully understand. She looked around slowly with wide eyes and mouth agape yet she saw nothing around her. The room was bare save for the fireplace, the refuse, two broken chairs and a bookcase on the leftmost wall.

“...The book…”

The voice was still clear, still readily understandable yet she couldn’t discern a single direction from where it could have come from. Alex, despite logic telling her to simply ignore the voice, rose and cautiously made her way to the bookcase. Upon one of its shelves sat a large and leatherbound book; clean and well maintained save for the dust coating it like everything in the house. She took it with a trembling hand, feeling its impressive weight before looking around again and returning to the fireplace. She opened it to a random page and found it blank save for one sentence written across the center.

“Give unto me the pleasures of flesh and be granted the vengeance thou desire.”

Alex read the sentence out loud in hushed tones before flipping through the pages and finding nothing else save for pristine paper.

“Yeah...sure. Whatever that means.” she retorted, feeling stupid for having even picked the thing up.

Alex laid down as she decided she didn’t want to deal with anymore ‘spooky’ nonsense. She set the book a fair distance from her before closing her eyes and breathing deep. The sensation was strange, however. What felt like a second later, she opened her   
eyes again feeling the groggy haze of having been asleep for a few hours. The fire had died down and instead of remaining wrapped in the thick comforter, she found herself dressed in a luxurious robe with massive puffs of golden fur lining the collar and the ends of the sleeves. The main body was long enough for fully cover her and it was black though see-thru enough to not hide anything.

Alex rose, her heart immediately racing from the fear that someone truly had been hiding somewhere in the house but she couldn’t figure out what to do. The storm outside was still raging and it wouldn’t be smart to go running through the forest in the pitch-black darkness knowing how far her car was. Suddenly the book beside her opened, its cover slamming onto the floor loud enough to startle her. On the page was a black circle and Alex stared at it with an immediate sense of worry.

Soon after the book opened, the circle bulged like a balloon rising from the page. She watched the circle, now a sphere with strips showing its hollow center, lift and drift towards her with small ungulations like a jellyfish swimming. A small blue flame ignited   
within it and it turned to reveal two small, sparkling ‘eyes’ seemingly made of amethysts. As the flame grew in strength, black smoke began to pour out from the hollow strips. Alex gasped as it floated fast and came directly to her, the smoke smelling heavily of powerful incense nearly on the verge of being intolerable.

Without warning, multiple spheres matching the first appeared from behind the first and all began to move to her. Alex fell backwards in shock, words failing to come out as she couldn’t understand what was happening. Before she could move, the fireplace erupted in a roaring azure flame that she looked back at just in time to see thick black chains burst forth from the flames and reach out to wrap around her arms and ankles with frightening speed and accuracy.

“H-help! Someone!” she cried, unable to think of anything else to do.

The chains tightened and pulled her arms taught enough for her to have no wiggle room and her legs were held up and back, spread eagle and leaving her wholly undefended as the spheres approached. They made small cooing and chirping noises as the smoke seemed to swirl around Alex’s head. Every breath made her feel hot and lightheaded but she could still do nothing to flee. One of the spheres lowered itself to her mouth and looked as though it was examining her face. Alex couldn’t help but breathe in more of the pungent smoke and with each breath she felt her mind slipping just a bit more from the reality of the situation.

The sphere in front of her face began to ‘squeeze’ into itself before its black body produced a long and thick phallus shaped like the cock of a horse yet Alex did not think to resist. Her chest was heaving as she kept inhaling more and more smoke leaving her wanting something. Wanting the bobbing cock hovering above her mouth despite any fear she had just been filled with. She flicked her tongue at it until it gave her what she wanted; floating calmly into her mouth while chirping happily. It was hot, as hot as it could be without being uncomfortable yet this only enticed her more as it seemed even stranger to her and this in turn made it more interesting. She lovingly sucked on it as it thrust into her though it wasn’t long before the other spheres joined in.

The spheres had been looking over her body as though they were debating with themselves over where to go. Her pale skin shone blue so close to the flame and her legs were held open for them to partake in their perverse desires without restriction. Two seemed immediately interested in her breasts as they wobbled with each breath while the rest made their way to her pussy, already glistening and ready for them. Alex didn't even react as they began to poke and prod her, their cocks eager to get inside her and she eager to feel them fill her. The two on her breasts rubbed their cocks over her stiff nipples and Alex wished that she could move her arms to cradle them between her tits though they weren't exactly big enough to completely envelope even one, let alone both.

One of the spheres jockeying for her pussy finally lucked out and managed to knock the others away long enough for it to penetrate Alex sending an immediate and unusually powerful wave of ecstasy through her, powerful enough to force her eyes wide open and freeze her mouth around the warm cock. The sphere bucked into her far faster than their lackadaisical floating would imply they could and Alex pulled at her restraints as she continued to suck on the first sphere. Every part of her burned and became aggressively sensitive to even the slightest touch. Her nipples felt as though she had been edging them for hours and her pussy was already soaked to the point where she could feel the robe beneath her getting drenched despite the sphere having only been pounding it for maybe a minute or two by that point.

Her slender form writhed in the chains as she weathered the unnaturally agonizing assault with fervent glee. The spheres not yet fucking any part of her slowly floated about, their shimmering amethyst eyes scanning her slowly. Alex was certainly attractive but when she noticed them looking at her she wondered what they thought, or if they thought at all. They continued to make their cute chirping noises all the while before one floated just above her face and it's body split open to allow the flame to cast its light upon her. Alex’s eyes rolled back and she began to see from another perspective, from behind the eyes of the fear above her face now resembling a mirror. 

She looked down over herself, at her oriental eyes opened wider than she had ever seen before, and the cute handfuls she had for breasts bounced and squished under the floating cocks, how her decent enough hips wiggled with every thrust and made her wish the spheres could grow hands with which to take said hips and ram their cocks deep inside her as hard as they could. 

The more she saw, the more she wanted and the more she wished she was like the women she’d watched in countless videos and games. She wanted to be a busty fuck toy, a thick bitch for anything to shove its cock into and cum wherever they pleased. She wanted more spheres to appear and all take turns gangbanging their depraved little slut until the morning hours, to take turns in all of her holes and leave her a cum-filled and cum-glazed mess splayed out and still spread eagle on the floor.  
It was agonizing as never before had she experienced such an aggressive and immediate need so things so dirty yet this never really stayed in her mind for long. As soon as Alex thought about how whorish she was being there would be a hard buck into her pussy, always enough to jostle her from her thoughts and refocus her on what she craved.

It wasn't much longer before the spheres, likely impatient, gathered around her pussy again. They all slowly drew in and one by one they worked their tips at her soaked flesh. Each jab caused her to shudder hard as she waited for the inevitable with glee and desperation. The second cock floated down below the first and soon it was beginning to penetrate her while the first continued it's rhythm. Her eyes watered, her tongue went berserk around the cock in her mouth and her arms and legs thrashed against the chains still holding her tight. This, however, was nothing compared to what was about to come.

Before she could even get used to the new sensation of two cocks inside her, the two spheres pushed in deep and pulled separate from each other Alex’s eyes shot wide open as she felt them intentionally stretching her to make room for a third cock. Quickly it found its way in and Alex tried to take a deep breath as best she could with the sphere in her mouth yet still her torment wasn't over. Two more awkwardly crammed their way in causing her to instinctively try to plant her feet yet no matter how hard she kicked and pulled, there was no slack given to her.

They rapidly broke into an aggressive rotation, each slamming into her in a clockwise rhythm one after another. Alex’s hands flailed as she tried to hold onto something as if to somehow brace herself to weather the assault. She could see them between her breasts and watched them retreat and attack perfectly in sync with each other. She could barely focus on sucking the cock in her mouth and instead let her head rest upon the floor while she let the sphere do as it pleased.

Every movement inside of her caused her body to spasm with uncontrollable pleasure. Never once had she achieved anything that felt nearly as good as this or as fast as this. She could barely think and her eyes darted around for anything to focus on yet inevitably she gave up. Her limbs fell slack in their restraints though her core muscles remained tightened from the constant onslaught within her. Tears of joy and passion streamed down her face and soon she fell silent as the raw strength of the orgasm building deep inside her pushed her beyond moans and screaming to hushed panting and held breaths.

This silence lasted hardly more than a few minutes before the spheres pulled back as one, melted against each other and merged into one greater sphere and plunged back into Alex before she realized what they had done. Every powerful thrust was enough to push Alex forward slightly and forced roaring screams from the girl so near either mind shattering orgasm or passing out from overstimulation. They pounded her slightly faster each time and they managed to strike her deepest depth at exactly the perfect angle to spike her pleasure beyond reason. She felt as though she could have cum from any single thrust yet it was a constant, slow burn that had just turned into an unstoppable train bearing down tracks far longer than she imagined.

As she watched the greater sphere she noticed the flame inside it burning far brighter than before and in the few coherent thoughts she had, she felt that it likely wasn't just because the smaller flames had merged. The flames spewed from the gaps in its body with every thrust, lapping at her pale skin and leaving glittering trails wherever they touched her. Alex watched in astonishment, her eyes unable to look away from the pulsing flames as the deep blue light cast from the sphere began to overpower the green burning within the fireplace. Even as the flames grew to an intensity that caused her eyes to water she continued to stare dumbfounded at the flames.

Alex took one final breath and held it as the sphere detonated in a flash of swirling blue and white. A wave of heat erupted throughout the room and it was so suddenly powerful that what little wallpaper remained tightly stuck immediately peeled and further added to the dilapidated look of the house. The green fires died and sputtered back to life in a gruesome red that drowned out all other colors save for the final three spheres on her breasts and in her mouth joining the first in brightening and exploding just after the first.

Yet Alex was not harmed. Her skin bore no burns and the heat had only been like a pleasant burst of hot air as if entering a warm home from a cold day in the snow. She laid back and tried to breathe while also taking in the sensation of the orgasm that had just occurred and now the flood of hot cum covering her body and leaking from her pussy. The cold of the storm had been completely forgotten as all she felt was the soothing heat splashed across her.

The chains loosened and Alex was once more able to relax her aching arms and legs, though throughout her ordeal she had come to enjoy that position. She began to shift onto her side and propped herself up with one arm, her chest still heaving as she tried to understand what just happened. Never before had she felt anything so intense and a tiny seed of worry was planted in her thoughts that she might never again. She sighed again and laid back down as the haze of exhaustion brought her closer to the sleep she had been craving to end this horrid night. She could at least go to sleep content with one pleasant thing being afforded to her. 

She thought this right as the chains snapped tight and the fires behind her erupted once more. The heat was hot enough to terrify her as pain began to spread. She tried to pull against the chains in vain and a moment later they began to reel back into the scorching fire. Alex stared wide eyed and unable to utter a word as she was wrenched hard into the fire place, the pain unimaginable and the screams that finally ripped out of her filled the house and shook it harder than the storms ever did.

Her eyes opened and she sprang to consciousness in drenched in sweat and still in the main room though the fire had died out and the storm had subsided. Without any hesitation she pulled the blanket tight around her and broke into a panicked sprint to the front door. Without bothering to double check if the rains had stopped or if it was only the storm that had ended. Regardless of which was the case, she burst out from the ancient building and continued to run as fast as she could through the now very dimly lit forest.

Through the small breaks in the trees she could see the most miniscule amount of pale blue light from the sun beginning to rise and it was just barely enough for her to see where she was going without running straight into a tree. Not once did she look back to the house not did she wish she had as she was far too concerned with not tripping over a stick and potentially hurting herself with how fast she ran. No attempts to control her breathing were made and no thought to finding a more easily traversable path were formed as she sprinted in the straightest line possible back to where her car should still be.

She could hear the trees moving behind her faster than the winds could have been shaking them. Tears flew off her face and loud sobbing carried throughout the lonely woods until, finally, the treeline broke and opened into the parking lot she was so terrified of not reaching. Her car sat not far from the trees and she felt the last well of energy within her erupt into a cleansing second wind. The pain of her overworked muscles and the tightness in her chest from strained breathing disappeared for that final instant until she ran straight into the old sedan, nearly hitting it at full sprint before managing to catch herself at the last second. Her clothes had been thrown across the body of the car and the ‘doggy whore’ had been scrawled across the driver's side doors in pink lipstick.

Alex gathered her clothes as quickly as she could and whispered a ‘thank you’ when she found her keys were still in her shorts. Metal tapping echoed as she repeatedly tried and failed to insert the key into the lock before finally getting it. She shouted and leapt inside: starting the rumbling engine and hitting the gas as soon as she put it into drive. Tires screeched through the darkness as she tore across the parking lot and out onto the road leading back to town, tears still streaming and her heart racing even faster now that she was hammering the engine as hard as she could get it to accelerate.

Despite the roads still being slick, Alex barely slowed down to safely traverse each curve of the winding road and twice she felt the car jerk hard as she began to slide in and out of control around the tighter bends. It was only some minutes later as she began to enter her neighborhood that she slowed down and tried to calm herself. The danger was gone, she was so close to home and once she was there then she would be free from this terrifying ordeal. She rolled through the empty streets, passing by houses decorated for Halloween though for once she felt no enjoyment as she tried to avoid the gaze of the plastic horrors sitting harmlessly as though they would also begin to harass her. 

She rolled into her driveway and quickly shut off the engine before gathering her wet clothes and quietly stepping out of her car. Before she shut the door, she looked back towards the forest and traced the road leading back up to where she had been. Without a word, she turned and opened the front door as quietly as possible. Her mother would still be asleep but the last thing she needed was being grilled over why she's coming home early in the morning; naked and clutching drenched clothes.  
She buried the bundle in a basket of dirty clothes, slipped on the first pair of pajamas she found and crawled into bed. Her eyes ached and her heart had only just began to beat normally as she adjusted the blankets and fluffed her pillow. Despite how exhausted she was, it took what felt like forever to finally fall asleep as she listened to the sounds of her mother waking, heading to the kitchen and remaining there for some time. Alex didn't want her to know what happened, not before that awful house or inside it. She simply shut her eyes and waited until her body finally gave out and sleep took her.


End file.
